No Rest for the Wicked
by Azshalade
Summary: Levi just wants a good night's sleep but you can't always get what you want. Riren oneshot.


This is a request fill for a friend of mine that turned into 9k words of smut. Features shameless dirty talk, naughty words and a sub/dom theme. Enjoy

Feel free to follow me on tumblr, I post ereri, dmmd, free, and random stuff. It's azshalade .tumblr .com

* * *

It had been one of those days that left him utterly exhausted, physically and mentally. The annual reports on the Scouting Legion's progress beyond the walls, body counts, and supply checklists all needed to be completed by the end of the month, and so lately humanity's strongest soldier had been reduced to doing nothing but fucking paperwork and dealing with menial bullshit for the past two weeks.

Normally he'd push all of the everyday work off on his squad, but Erwin had made a point to lecture him over taking responsibility as a leader to allow his soldiers rest and time to socialize and keep their sanity in the shit-sack world they called home. Levi had no problem doing that, he really did care deeply for his squad, but fuck if he didn't want just a few days of going out and slicing the shit out of a rogue titan or two to let off some of the pent up frustration to keep his own sanity intact.

On top of everything else he'd not been sleeping very well lately. Every time he'd lay down he'd end up tossing and turning until he couldn't stand it anymore and would tear himself out from under the covers to angrily make his way to the kitchens to brew a cup of coffee. When he did manage to fall asleep it was fitful, and he'd often wake at different hours of the night and early morning for no apparent reason. A couple of times he'd woken up to night sweats brought on by nightmares, which he as a grown man hated to admit still terrified him. Often times it was the faces of his dead comrades that haunted his dreams.

But even fitful sleep was better than none.

The Corporal yawned sleepily and stretched as made his way down the wide hallway of the castle where his quarters resided, squinting in the darkness that was poorly illuminated by torches on the walls. Maybe now, since a majority of his paperwork was finished, he could get some much needed rest. Maybe a good night's sleep would be enough to make him not want to strangle every person in sight for a while. Yes, that was definitely what he needed to calm his frazzled mind; to curl up in his freshly made bed with the smell of laundry soap surrounding him as he drifted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

The thought put a little pep in his step and he practically jogged to his quarters in hopes of finally, _finally_ getting some undisturbed rest. He was so fixated on getting into bed that he ignored the fact that for some reason his door was already unlocked.

Upon entering the spacious (as compared to everyone else's quarters) room, Levi was greeted with a sight that sent any hopes of getting a good night's sleep flying hurriedly out the window like so many bats out of hell. The wind had been sucked from his lungs as he stared, speechless, at the intruder currently residing in his bed.

There, upon his newly laundered sheets and blanket, lie Eren Jaeger, the brat he was charged with looking after and training, stark naked except for the straps of his 3D maneuver gear crisscrossing his bare skin and his military issued boots, sprawled indecently across_ his_ bed. His sun-kissed skin shone in the flickering candlelight that Eren had oh so thoughtfully lit, glistening enticingly with a light sheen of sweat. Levi's eyes traveled slowly up the expanse of the brunette's body, hungrily taking in every minor detail despite his annoyance at the intrusion.

Oh yeah. This was another reason he hadn't been sleeping well. For some reason unknown even to himself he'd chosen a hormonal, nymphomaniac brat for the task of warming his bed on particularly lonely nights. What the fuck had he been thinking?

There was his "lover", one hand between his legs, pumping his incredibly swollen and what looked to be painfully hard cock while his other hand had two fingers buried deep inside his ass, thrusting in and out in a frantic rhythm. Eren's broad, well-muscled chest moved up and down in a quickened pace as he panted heavily, working himself to completion on Levi's freshly made bed. The tip of his swollen length was wet and glistening with precum, and every now and then Eren would swipe his thumb across the slit to collect the clear liquid and coat the rest of his shaft to ease the friction.

Unbelievable. How could he have forgotten?

Of course Eren would be here, after spending a week apart from the rest of the squad, enduring whatever Hanji had claimed needed to be done for her research on titan shifters. Of course the brunette would get lonely and desperate after being separated from his newly acquired fuck buddy. Honestly, part of the reason Levi hadn't been sleeping well could have been due to a certain brat's absence, but he could have put up with being apart for one more night if it meant a solid eight hours of sleep.

"Good-_ahh_-evening, sir," Eren breathed out between moans, flipping himself over so that his ass was in the air, legs spread wide enough to give Levi a good look like the devious little shit he was. Luckily the bottoms of his boots seemed to be clean, or Levi would have throttled him right then and there for daring to step foot inside his room with muddy shoes. As the brunette shifted onto all fours, the straps of his gear tightened down around the backs of his thighs, chafing them slightly but adding a certain kink to the entire situation.

Levi did not reply, nor did he move to stop or encourage him. He simply folded his arms and looked down at the lewd display in a slightly disapproving manner.

_So much for getting a good night's sleep. Fuck me, what gypsy did I piss off in a past life to deserve this shit? _

The worst part was, despite his exhaustion, Levi's body was still reacting to the sight before him. His dick didn't give a fuck how much sleep he got, not when there was clearly fun to be had. He hated how no matter how strong a person's willpower may be, they could not fight their own body's reactions.

Perhaps the best part of the entire scene was the face Eren was making at him as he continued to jerk himself off in Levi's presence without pause. His emerald eyes were half-lidded with pleasure and a light pink dusted his cheeks as they became flushed with arousal. His normally loud, obnoxious mouth was now partially open to allow the most lewd of noises to escape past his slightly chapped lips.

Although Levi was certainly affected by the sight, he didn't show it in the slightest, instead regarding Eren with the same indifferent stare he wore 99% of the time. Cold grey eyes secretly devoured the brunette before him, but kept the growing desire to give him what he wanted buried inside. Levi was accustomed to remaining calm and collected even in the most unreasonable of situations; after all he was expected to make split second life or death decisions on a regular basis. If he could keep a poker face while facing down a horde of titans, surely he could hide his inner enthusiasm from a cocky brat trying to get under his skin.

Yes, if Eren wanted his attention so badly, he was going to have to work for it. It was due punishment for interrupting what could have been a night of glorious sleep.

Levi cocked his hip, looking down at Eren with an almost bored expression. "You little shit, I leave for a few hours and you're already touching yourself? Pathetic." His tone did not convey just how tired and annoyed he was, but had it been anyone else with a lick of sense, they might have gotten the hint that Levi was less than pleased with their actions. But this was Eren they were talking about.

Eren's face broke into a pleased smile as he was finally acknowledged by his Corporal. He'd been waiting all night for this. It hadn't been easy sneaking into Levi's room without being seen, and he'd had to hide in a cleaning closet for a good thirty minutes before the halls became completely clear, but it was all worth it in the end. He hadn't spoken to Levi, felt his touch, heard his voice, or even seen him in over a week now. Pent up lust over his Corporal had built up to a point where he could no longer stand it, and consequences be damned, he was going to see him.

They'd only recently begun this secret tryst after a night of too many drinks and loosened inhibitions. Whether it was out of hero worship, young adult hormones, or actual true affection was still a mystery to them both, but whatever had caused it, Eren ended up losing his virginity to his idol, and he was more than okay with that. Just one night of mindless fucking had gotten the brunette addicted to Levi; his looks, his voice, his smell, his body, even the way he called Eren "brat" and insulted him; everything about the older male drove him crazy with desire.

Tonight it had finally culminated into uncontrollable need, and so here he was, shamelessly spreading himself for the man he worshipped and adored. He'd do anything to feel Levi inside of him again, giving him a sense of completion as they joined together in the most intimate of ways. He'd beg, get on his knees, lick Levi's boots, he didn't care what he had to resort to, he just needed him _now_.

Looking at his Corporal in the flickering candlelight emphasized just how gorgeous he was. The bags under Levi's eyes did little to mask his beautiful features that could rival any woman Eren had ever laid eyes on. His silky raven hair was slightly tousled, likely from Levi running his fingers through it and pulling it in frustration, as Eren had often observed him doing when going through stacks of paperwork. His eyes the color of polished steel attempted to look down at the brunette with disapproval and anger, but Eren could see a glint of something predatory in their depths, and that look sent a spike of arousal right up his spine.

"Corporal, I've-_ahhh,mmm_-been waiting for you all night…." Eren choked out between moans, tongue darting out to moisten his lips in a suggestive way as he looked up to Levi with nothing but absolute adoration and lust in his verdant green eyes. The brunette slowed the pace of the hand wrapped tightly around cock as he lowered his voice down to a husky, desperate tone, his mouth curving into a self-satisfied smile.

"I've been thinking about you, Corporal," he stroked his shaft in long, lazy movements to give Levi a better look, "about your hands, your mouth, your-nnn-big, thick _cock_-" Eren's breath hitched as he plunged his fingers even deeper inside of tight entrance in search of relief," I…_fuck_, I want you so bad!"

Levi sighed. What a shitty brat, trying to rile him up. It _was_ getting a little more difficult to look unaffected now, so Levi turned his attention toward the nails on his right hand as he spoke to Eren with feigned disinterest. "Is that so?"

Eren nodded, wiping away a bit of drool that had collected at the corner of his mouth from keeping it open so long. "Y-yeah, I want you inside of me, Corporal, _please_…"

He had to admit, had he not been run ragged from work, Levi might have given in much more easily.

Instead he snorted, unmoving. "Resorting to begging already? How shameless."

Eren smiled coyly, "I know, but I can't help it. You're so sexy, and strong, and intelligent, and you always fuck me _so good_." A particularly loud groan escaped his lips this time as he gripped his cock even tighter, trying to hold off his orgasm.

Levi held up a hand to silence the brunette. He wasn't one for undeserved praise, especially when he was treading a dangerous line between taking Eren right that second and going through with his plan to ignore him. "You're gushing, Eren. It's gross, please stop."

"Sorry sir, I'm just so happy to see you..." Eren purred, arching his back like a cat in some lame attempt to look sexy.

Levi rolled his eyes. He had to distract himself if he was going to win this battle with the growing bulge in his pants.

In an almost cold manner, Levi forced himself to walk past Eren straight to his desk, pulling out his large cushioned chair and plopping down onto it with a sigh. He turned the chair to face his desk and pulled out some paperwork from the top drawer, placing it on the polished surface and grabbing a pen. As if he were ompletely alone, Levi began briefly glancing over the text on the papers before signing them with a messy signature.

Eren immediately stopped what he was doing, sitting up in surprise and looking incredibly miffed. "W-what are you doing?"

Levi simply pretended not to hear him.

His plan had worked; Eren was obviously confused that Levi hadn't given in to his lack of shame. All of his previous gusto and flirtatious demeanor had completely vanished, and now he was staring at Levi in disbelief.

Levi cut his eyes toward Eren, still scribbling on his papers, although he wasn't even really reading or paying attention to anything they said, which would probably bite him in the ass later, but for now he could pretend to be busy. "Getting some paperwork done. Not all of us have the luxury of free time."

His nonchalant reply nearly sent Eren reeling; after all this, all of his efforts and planning, Levi was going to ignore him for work ? Eren frowned. Was Levi no longer interested? Had he done something to upset him?

"You're just going to work? Even though I'm here, ready and waiting?" Eren asked incredulously, moving from his spot on the bed to stand at the side of Levi's desk. When he got no response, he decided to be more direct and moved around to the side of the desk opposite Levi and leaned across it, blocking the papers that his Corporal seemed to be so interested in.

Levi reluctantly looked up from his now crumpled papers to meet Eren's eyes with his own, brows furrowed. The hurt look in his eyes nearly made Levi give up the charade, but he had to be strong. "I can't help that you didn't bother to inform me that you were going to be fucking yourself on my bed so that I could clear my schedule."

Eren pursed his lips in a pout. "But I thought you'd be happy to see me…didn't you miss me at all?"

Levi pulled his papers out from under Eren with an irritated sigh. "That's irrelevant. You came into my room without permission and soiled my bedclothes, and you expect me to give you what you want?"

Eren looked positively deflated, and had he had movable ears they would surely be drooping. "I just wanted it to be a surprise…"he mumbled in a defeated tone, eyes downcast. It was quite pitiful, and his face resembled an adorable puppy that had just been kicked. Levi's plan was working.

Levi simply waved him off. "Well, you succeeded. Now go make yourself useful. The floor could use a sweeping, and there's never an end to the dust in this dilapidated piece of shit castle. I'm sure you can find something to keep you busy while I get some actual work done."

Honestly, Eren had stopped listening at "make yourself useful". Obviously his Corporal was playing at something, because he'd never treated Eren this coldly before. Could he be trying to test him? Trying to see just how dedicated and genuine Eren was? If that was the case…

"Yes, sir," Eren replied a little too obediently, removing himself from the desktop and walking around behind Levi. He had to try and hide the impish grin that threatened to play on his lips as he acted like he was actually following orders. Two could play this little game.

Levi raised a brow, watching Eren obey him without question with a skeptical look.

_Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. He must be up to something._

Levi got his answer when instead of walking out the door, Eren gripped his shoulders lightly, beginning to squeeze and knead them with care, focusing on the knots in the muscles. His thumbs massaged near Levi's shoulder blades in slow, lazy circles, seemingly melting away the tension there with a simple touch. Levi had to fight back a contented sigh as he automatically leaned into the touch.

_Oh yes, he's definitely playing games with me._

"What do you think you're doing, dumbass?" He meant to come off sounding annoyed, but with the tired, breathy way it had come out, Eren could easily tell that his Corporal was enjoying it.

Eren laughed lightly, leaning in closer until his hair tickled Levi's neck as he whispered low into his ear. "Making myself useful. You just look so _tense_, Corporal. Let me help you with that." The brunette nipped playfully at Levi's earlobe, remembering from one of their previous nights together that his Corporal's ears were particularly sensitive.

Levi fought back a shudder as the manipulative teen nibbled at his ear, slowly moving lower until his breath was hot against his neck.

"I missed you so much, Corporal, you have no idea," Eren's voice was sultry as placed light kisses along the side of Levi's neck, trailing his tongue along behind where his lips had previously marked. " I've missed your scent, your touch, your _voice,"_ Eren bit down gently then, and Levi couldn't suppress a low groan from escaping his lips. Eren's smile only grew wider at the satisfied sound he'd elicited.

"I touched myself of course, but it's never as good as the real thing, don't you agree?"

Levi frowned when he felt himself slowly turning into a pile of goo from Eren's sensual massage. Fuck his life.

"Let me worship every inch of you, Corporal. I want to please you, so use me however you like," Eren rasped, voice growing more and more desperate sounding as he finished the massage and draped his arms around Levi's neck. His calloused fingers played with the buttons on Levi's shirt, popping the first two open with ease. Levi turned to face Eren, whose head was now resting on his shoulder.

Levi found the statement oddly endearing, in a really messed up, probably not mentally healthy kind of way. Eren was always eager to please, inside the bedroom and out. Perhaps he'd end up giving in much sooner than he'd hoped.

Eren buried his nose in Levi's freshly shampooed hair, inhaling the scent of lavender.

"You smell amazing, Corporal."

Levi pushed Eren's face away just enough to glare at him, eyebrows furrowed in his characteristic scowl. "You're really pushing it, shitty brat."

Eren didn't seem to hear him; before he could blink Levi's shirt had become completely undone, exposing his muscular chest that was littered with old scars and burn marks from his 3D maneuver gear. Eren lovingly stroked a few of the longer scars, fingertips lightly brushing over the rugged flesh as he admired it.

"You're so beautiful, Corporal. Every single one of your scars is beautiful, too. It makes you different, shows how strong you are. I want to trace them all with my tongue," Eren whispered in a heated voice, pushing down Levi's shirt to expose his shoulders and trailing his tongue along the older male's collarbone.

"I'd worship every inch of you, if you'd let me," Eren purred, eyelids fluttering closed as he placed tiny kisses along Levi's shoulder.

He was definately feeling it now, and that was bad. Was he really so easily manipulated?

It was getting to be too much, and so Levi pushed himself away from the desk, dislodging Eren gently and folding his arms as he looked up at the (too tall) brunette. "Cut the mushy shit," he snapped, a little more angrily than he'd intended, but Eren didn't seem perturbed in the slightest.

Eren let out a low laugh. "Sorry, sir. It's true though." He dropped to his knees in front of Levi, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"You're my hero, after all."

The statement made Levi's heart swell with affection and sink with defeat all at once.

Eren's long, dexterous fingers danced along Levi's inner thighs, squeezing them every so often through the thin fabric of his pants. "So, will you let me be selfish and take all of you again?" the brunette asked in a playfully innocent tone.

Levi exhaled through his nose. Fuck it. He could probably find time to sneak a nap tomorrow, if he finished his paperwork in the morning. Of course no one but Erwin would say anything to him about it, and the blonde usually disappeared in the afternoons to do whatever it was he needed to get done that day. Plus, maybe getting laid would actually help him sleep better. It was worth a try.

Levi looked down at Eren, who was now nuzzling his leg like a damn cat. "Do you really want it that bad?"

It was obvious what the answer was. Even without receiving any attention, Eren's cock was still standing at full attention between his bent knees, swollen and red. He was breathing heavily, and his face was flushed; there was also the fact that Eren had started to rut himself against Levi's boot, looking for any type of friction to ease the ache.

He nodded. "More than anything. I need you Corporal, _please_,"Eren was outright pouting now, squeezing Levi's inner thighs and looking up at him with pleading eyes. Fuck if he wasn't the most manipulative little shit Levi had ever met.

The older male shrugged in feigned indifference. "If you can convince me that you'll make it worth my while, perhaps I'll reconsider."

Eren's eyes lit up instantly, a hopeful look on his face. "Really? Then I promise I'll do my best to please you, Corporal!"

The teen wasted no time in making good on his promise, but Levi grabbed his hand to stop him. There was something that he'd wanted to know the answer to all night.

"Wait."

Eren looked at him with a dumbfounded stare. "What is it?"

"First tell me," Levi traced the strap of Eren's 3D gear that crossed his chest with his fingers, feeling the familiar material, "why did you leave these on?"

Eren smirked and made a playful humming noise. "You said before that you liked the way they cling to my skin through my clothes, so I thought I'd show them off." He seemed to be rather pleased with himself for catching his Corporal's attention.

Levi snorted; he did vaguely remember saying something like that once, when Eren had been in a hurry to get dressed for training the morning after their first night together. He must have been a bit hung over when he'd said it, because normally he kept the compliments and praise to a minimum to keep Eren focused on whatever he needed to do.

Levi ignored his reasoning, turning his attention toward Eren's neck, which until now he hadn't noticed was adorned with what looked to be some kind of collar.

"And this?" Levi hooked his fingers underneath the leather collar around the brunette's neck, tugging on it for emphasis. It actually looked rather nice wrapped around Eren's slender neck. Levi had never thought he'd ever find something so perverse to be a turn on, yet here he was.

Eren leaned his face into Levi's hand affectionately. "You said you were going to train me like a dog, right? Well…"

Levi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Do you like it, Corporal?"

"...I do. But if you're going to dress like a dog, you should act like one."

Levi didn't know why, but he found himself offering up his hand to Eren, bringing it close to his face and hoping Eren caught on to what he was implying.

"Yes, sir."

Eren took one of Levi's fingers into his mouth, making a show of wetting it with his tongue, swirling it around the long, thin digit in a slow stroke before closing his lips around it and giving it a light suck. Levi could feel himself slowly losing his composure by the second as he remembered the way that warm, wet tongue felt on his cock.

_There's not a shred of decency left in either one of us, is there?_

The brunette took another finger into his mouth, and Levi cringed a bit when it was coated in saliva. The germaphobe in him wanted to wash his hands immediately, but he forced himself to sit still, focusing instead on how good Eren's tongue felt all over his body.

"You're shameless."

Eren chuckled around Levi's fingers. It was true. He should have felt humiliated, insulted, or at least a little pissed off at being likened to a dog, but in truth that had been his intention all along. Was there ever a more loyal beast than that?

Once he was satisfied Eren pulled the fingers from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He then unbuckled Levi's belt, working quickly to unbutton and unzip his pants to reveal a pair of plain black underclothes that concealed an obvious bulge beneath their confining fabric. As tight and form fitting as the white pants the entire military wore were, and as much as Eren loved the way they emphasized his Corporal's perfectly sculpted ass, there was nothing he loved more than stripping Levi. He wanted to see, taste, and worship every inch of his soft, pale skin.

Then, unexpectedly, Eren gripped the waistband of the underwear between his teeth and pulled them down enough to free Levi's hardened length. It was surprisingly sensual, watching the way Eren's emerald eyes filled with pure desire as he watched Levi's cock spring from its confines.

Eren always marveled at the size of his Corporal's dick. It was just as big as he remembered, hot and swollen as he wrapped his hand around the base. Levi gripped the arms of his chair a bit tighter, clenching his teeth when Eren gave his cock a couple of short pumps, breath hot against the tip. Had he less self-control, Levi would have shoved himself down Eren's throat and face fucked him right then and there.

He _was _growing impatient, however. "Well? Just going to stare at it? Put that big dumb mouth of yours to good use." It came out as more of a growl than actual speech.

Eren's eyes widened slightly then he gave Levi a playful smirk. "Yes, sir…"

Eren began by licking the very tip, pushing his tongue inside the slit and collecting a bead of precum that had yet to present itself on the surface. It was slightly bitter but not unpleasant, and even if it had been, Eren would gladly swallow whatever his Corporal had to give him. He ran his tongue along the underside of the head, lavishing the most sensitive parts with expertise. Levi fought to keep from thrusting up into that glorious heat when Eren took most of his length in his mouth at once, leaving only a small part of the base uncovered.

The brunette used his hand to wrap around the part of Levi that was left and began pumping it while bobbing his head up and down on the shaft that was so deep the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Eren had mastered his gag reflex, yet his mouth would still get sore if he tried to stuff all of Levi in at once. Levi sat back and observed, eyes becoming half lidded with pleasure as Eren swallowed his dick with enthusiasm.

For all his inexperience, the brat gave fucking magnificent blow jobs.

"You look so fucking filthy right now, with my cock shoved down your throat. Do you get hard from sucking me off, Eren?" Levi mused, voice low and raspy and much more ragged sounding than he would have liked. Obviously Eren knew how to keep his interest.

"Mmmmphh" Eren made a stifled reply around Levi's cock, the vibrations from the sound creating a wonderful feeling on his sensitive flesh. Obscene wet sounds were coming from the teen's mouth, as well as from between his legs as Eren began to pump his own erection again, which had only grown more stiff with Levi's cock in his mouth.

It was almost too good, watching Eren blow him like a trooper, and already Levi felt that familiar heat pooling in his stomach that meant he was getting fairly close. He supposed he could let Eren suck him off to completion then let him jerk himself off, but if he was going to miss a few good hours of sleep then damn it, he was going to make it worth his while.

He slipped a hand through Eren's disheveled brown locks and tugged them a bit roughly to pull Eren off him. "That's enough of that. If you want me to fuck you so bad, then take initiative."

Eren let Levi's cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop, looking up at the older male with glazed over eyes full of pent up lust. His breathing had become labored, and a string of saliva connected the tip of Levi's length to his mouth.

Seeing Levi's cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink, his eyes growing heavy with desire made Eren's heart skip a beat.

"How do you want me, Corporal?" he asked in a breathy, impatient voice, waiting to jump at whatever request Levi might ask of him.

Levi tilted Eren's chin up with a finger and looked straight into his eyes, gaze unwavering.

"Ride me," he ordered in an authoritative tone that surprised even himself.

Eren moaned deeply and his cock twitched between his legs just from hearing the direct order from Levi. He loved it when his Corporal ordered him around like this. Maybe that made him a bit of a masochist, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"Yes, sir."

Eren rose from his spot on the floor and climbed on top of Levi, straddling his lap and bracing himself with one hand on the back of the chair while the other gripped Levi's length behind him. The younger male slicked Levi with the leftover saliva and precum that coated his length for lubrication then positioned himself to line up with the tip.

Levi slid his hands up Eren's inner thighs, coming to rest just below his hips. "Did you prepare yourself properly, Eren?"

The tiniest hint of concern in his Corporal's voice nearly made Eren tear up with joy. Levi was actually concerned about hurting him. He nodded immediately, a sweet smile gracing his lips. "Yes sir. I'm ready for you."

The corner of Levi's mouth turned up into an almost imperceptible smirk. "Very well. Now ride my cock like a good little whore."

Levi's words sent a shiver up Eren's spine as he finally began to lower himself onto his cock, flinching a bit when the tip penetrated his entrance; no matter how well he prepared himself, taking Levi to the hilt was always painful at first, but the pain never lasted very long as he grew accustomed to having his lover inside of him.

Deciding to hurry up and get the inevitable burning pain of being stretched out of the way, Eren pushed his ass all the way down until he was seated on Levi's lap, taking his entire length in one swift motion that made him hiss through clenched teeth. Levi couldn't suppress a groan when his dick was fully engulfed by Eren's incredibly hot and tight inner walls that eagerly took him in. He felt like he could melt from the sensation.

Eren let out a shuddering breath, marveling at how much his hole could stretch without tearing. "Ahh, it's all in…"

Levi gave Eren a moment to adjust to the intrusion, sliding his hands around Eren's waist to grab a generous handful of his ass. He kneaded the supple flesh beneath his fingertips, appreciating the most wonderful ass he'd ever laid eyes on.

Once Eren had gotten relatively comfortable he began to move slowly, rolling his hips with Levi fully seated inside of him. This earned him a pleased grunt from Levi, which prompted him to go a step further, lifting himself up off of Levi's cock about halfway before pushing himself back down. It slid back in with ease due to the lubrication, and soon Eren picked up the pace until he was bouncing up and down on Levi's dick.

The sound of flesh smacking together was interrupted by a loud and shameless moan from Eren as he became lost in the sensation of being completely full of the man he adored.

Levi remained still, forcing Eren to do all the work while he gripped the brunette's ass for leverage. His eyes were half lidded as he watched Eren ride him, licking his lips at the sensual sight. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock like a little slut. Do you like it when I'm buried in your ass, Eren?"

Levi's hoarse, gritty voice saying such dirty things went straight to Eren's weeping cock, causing it to swell and twitch. "Y-yes! It feels amazing! I want more!" he choked out between gasps as he slammed back down onto Levi with enthusiasm.

"Tell me how much you love it," Levi commanded in a low voice.

Eren whined in desperation, draping his arms around Levi's neck. "_Fuck_…I love your cock, Corporal, it's so big and thick and hot inside of me. I love it when you fuck me."

"Good boy, Eren." Levi rewarded him with a strong thrust that made Eren bounce on top of him. Eren's satisfied moan prompted him to fuck him even harder as he gripped his hips for control. Eren's neglected cock bounced up and down between them, already dripping with arousal.

"Shit, I'm already…" Eren moved to take care of himself, only for Levi to slap his hand away before gripping the base of his cock tightly, eliciting a pained groan from the brunette.

"Did I say you could get yourself off? I'll tell you when you can cum, dog."

Eren looked into Levi's eyes, which had darkened with a predatory gleam. His stomach did a backflip when Levi leaned forward and bit down harshly on his shoulder as if punishing Eren for being impatient. Eren let out a high pitched keening noise, the pain from the bite and the uncomfortable pressure of Levi squeezing his cock to keep him from his orgasm overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry, Corporal. I'm a bad dog, please discipline me," Eren groaned out, rolling his hips once more and kissing the corner of Levi's mouth. He loved it when his Corporal took charge during sex, taking out whatever pent up frustrations he held within by dominating Eren completely. Even the humiliation of being referred to as a "dog" got him hard, and he absolutely lost it when Levi would say such uncharacteristically explicit things.

Some of the words escaping his beautiful lips would make a whore blush.

"I think you've had enough fun. Lay on the desk and spread your legs for me."

Eren immediately moved to obey, reluctantly letting Levi's cock slide out of him and making a pitiful noise at the loss of contact. His ass felt so empty, he just wanted to be filled by Levi so that he could feel complete. Levi cleared the desk with one swipe of his arm and waited for Eren to climb on top of it and lay down on his back, parting his thighs and legs to show off his twitching hole.

Levi watched Eren with a feral look in his eyes, all shame and reluctance vanished into thin air at the sight of his subordinate lying vulnerable beneath him. It gave him a sick kind of thrill to watch such a headstrong and perpetually angry brat submit himself completely.

"What an obedient mutt you are. You'd do anything for my cock, wouldn't you?" Levi teased Eren's entrance with the tip of his length, pressing in just enough to make the brunette whine for more. Eren didn't answer; instead he looked down at Levi's cock and bit his lip, willing it to enter him, to fill the emptiness inside.

Levi would normally make him ask for it before giving it to him, but right now his own needs were taking precedence and he gripped Eren's hips before completely burying himself into the brunette's ass once again, causing him to cry out in a mixture of relief, ecstasy, and pain. Levi leaned over the younger male, his grey eyes boring holes into Eren's green ones as he braced his hands on either side of Eren's chest.

When he began to thrust Eren slid his hands up and down Levi's chest lovingly, touching and mapping out every inch of his chiseled muscles and committing them to memory. Every scar, every blemish, every stretch of unmarred skin, he wanted to know them all so that he could appreciate his Corporal even more.

Levi would let out a few grunts and an occasional low, primal moan as he pounded Eren's ass, his breaths turning into pants as he felt Eren's inner walls tighten down around him in acceptance. The brunette looked absolutely stunning, hair fanned out slightly, framing his face, mouth hanging open and chest heaving. Eren's desperate touches and high pitched whines affected him greatly, and suddenly he wished to be even closer to the brunette.

"Eren, wrap your legs around me." It wasn't a barked order like his previous ones; this time he was simply seeking more contact. Although he usually maintained a domineering demeanor during sex, every now and then he'd let a bit of his softer side show through. He wasn't completely heartless, and it wasn't like he really viewed Eren as a dog to be trained. It was all an act, something to let the both of them live out whatever twisted fantasies they secretly harbored.

Eren's heart skipped a beat when he heard the sincere request, and if he hadn't been horny as hell, he might have teared up at how genuinely loving Levi sounded. "Y-yes sir…" Eren complied, lifting his hips and wrapping his long legs around Levi's narrow waist, crossing his ankles behind the Corporal's back. The change in position pushed Levi even deeper inside of him, the head of his thick cock brushing against that wonderful bundle of unspeakable sensations, making him see stars as he arched his back and cried out.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Corporal, it's so good, do that again, _please_!"

It was almost like the older male had flipped a switch that made Eren's entire body quiver with pleasure.

Levi was smirking on the inside; he'd aimed perfectly, hitting his mark with expert precision. Whenever he found Eren's prostate the brunette would go absolutely bonkers, bucking up against him and spilling out garbled words from his mouth as he desperately sought more contact. But today he was feeling particularly cruel, and instead of simply fucking Eren until he came, he once again took hold of Eren's cock and gripped it tightly to prevent him from reaching his climax. His cock was going to turn purple at this rate.

Eren whined and was about to protest when Levi thrust into him violently, slamming against his prostate once again and taking the breath right out of his lungs.

"Ughh, Corporal, please, I want to cum, I'm begging you-"

Levi ignored him and continued to snap his hips forward, and Eren raked his nails down Levi's chest to let out some of his frustration, pitiful whines and cries escaping his lips. As entertaining as it was to watch Eren writhe beneath him, Levi himself was reaching his limit. Eren was far too tight, far too eager for either of them to last much longer.

Eren gripped the edge of the desk above his head, leaning up just enough so that he could get a view of Levi's cock plunging in and out of him. It was hot as hell to watch himself getting fucked; he'd have to find a mirror and convince Levi to keep it in his office from now on.

Levi noticed Eren staring and halted his movements, lowering his head to whisper into Eren's ear. "You know, mutts really don't belong on the furniture. Get on the floor, on all fours, like a good dog, and maybe I'll reward you."

His words sent a blush creeping up Eren's neck that reached his ears and cheeks in record time. As eager and confident as he was at initiating sex, he found that Levi could still send him reeling with words alone. That was just another part of Levi that made Eren adore him; he could make Eren feel like the king of the world, boosting his confidence and standing behind him with unwavering support. He could also kick Eren down beneath him and take control of his entire being as if he were simply a plaything. The dynamic nature of his lover was what kept him crawling back for more.

"Yes, sir," Eren replied, unhooking his ankles and letting his legs fall back to their natural position. Levi pulled out of him and stood back to allow Eren to stand, watching him with hungry eyes as he knelt to the floor at his feet. The brunette looked up at him with pleading eyes, laying on his elbows and leaning down low until his face was even with Levi's boots.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's actions; he hadn't ordered him to grovel at his feet, just to get on all fours.

"What are you doing-" he was cut off abruptly when Eren brought his face close to his polished boot and licked the tough leather, all the while never taking his eyes off of Levi, gauging his reaction.

"That's fucking filthy," Levi growled, wrinkling his nose and looking down at Eren with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

Eren shook his head. "Nothing is filthy about you Corporal. I'd lick the bottom of your boots, the ground you walk on; I'd do anything for you, _master_," Eren's voice had dropped considerably, and he had become so aroused that he was dripping precum onto the floor beneath him. "I just want to be praised by you."

Levi was flabbergasted.

_This brat…when did he become so completely broken? When did I become so completely entranced by him?_

Levi pulled his boot away and tapped Eren on the leg with it. "Turn around."

Eren had hoped that Levi would catch onto his intent, and from the way his Corporal's cock was twitching he knew it had worked. He was going to be taken from behind.

Eren turned around and got onto all fours, his ass sticking up shamelessly as he presented his abused hole to his Corporal. He was becoming so excited that he thought he might cum without even being touched, but that would be bad, because Levi was supposed to tell him when to cum, and if he did it on his own he'd be left feeling terrible for disobeying.

Levi knelt down behind him, lining up his slick cock with Eren's asshole, rubbing it teasingly in circles around the outer ring of muscle. "If you're so eager to offer up your ass to me then I'll fuck you like the dog you are. Is that what you want, Eren?"

Eren looked around behind himself and nodded, taking in the sight of Levi about to enter him once more. "Yes…use me, Corporal, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight, make me scream and cry and beg for more. Corporal, please wreck me…"

The desperate tone in which he begged for such unspeakable things made Levi's cock twitch.

Levi snorted in amusement. "You're going to regret asking for that."

Before Eren could reply Levi slid his cock inside of him, groaning at the way the brunette's ass felt even tighter in this position, the soft inner walls clenching around him and sucking him in greedily. Levi did not waste time letting Eren adjust, nor did he start slow, instead pounding into his tight ass with violent thrusts, making the teen rock forward and back with each thrust. Levi's blunted nails dug into Eren's hips and pulled him backwards and pushed him forwards, deepening their connection.

Suddenly, he got brilliant idea; he grabbed hold of the straps around Eren's waist and tugged them back toward him. So the straps were useful for something besides maneuvering, after all.

"That's it Eren, take it all like a good little bitch."

Eren had been reduced to a whimpering, trembling mess beneath him, nearly crying from how amazing it felt to have Levi inside of him, fucking him hard and fast and without holding back. He gladly took all his Corporal had to give. "_Fuck_, Corporal, it feels so fucking _good_…"

Levi hissed at the feeling of Eren trying to take him even deeper, his cock swelling inside of the brunette, coating his insides with precum."Your ass is squeezing me so tight, like it's trying to milk me dry. Do you want me to fill your _filthy_ hole, Eren?"

Eren struggled to keep his arms from buckling under the force of Levi's thrusts, his upper arm muscles trembling from supporting him.

The thought of Levi cumming inside of him, marking him, claiming him as his always, _always_ got him rock hard. He never let Levi pull out, claiming it was a waste if his semen was spilled anywhere other than inside of him, whether it be down his throat or up his ass. It made him feel closer than ever to his precious Corporal, filling his chest with a warmth that he hadn't felt in years.

He'd do anything for that warm feeling.

Eren gasped as Levi thrust into him particularly hard. "Fuck yes…cum inside me Corporal…use me…"

Levi snorted. "How slutty."

Eren only made a garbled attempt at language when Levi hit his sweet spot once again, nearly rendering him stupid.

"You're such an obedient dog, Eren. I'll give you the pleasure of having your ass filled with my cum as your reward."

Eren's mouth gaped open from the overwhelming pleasure invading his senses. He was dangerously close to cumming, a warm tingly feeling pooling in his stomach, but he refused to do so until Levi was satisfied. "Yes, please, give it to me, Corporal, please cum inside me, I need to feel it inside me…"

Levi clenched his eyes shut and let himself get lost in the feeling of being one with Eren, the sensation of being buried to the hilt within him, the sweet sounds escaping Eren's lips, the smell of their sex permeating the room. He wanted to commit it all to memory so that he'd never forget these precious moments they shared together, because their future would always be uncertain.

He cracked an eye open and looked down at Eren, who had lost the ability to hold himself up somewhere along the way, now lying on his chest with his cheek touching the cold stone floor. He couldn't help but think it was the most erotic, yet beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The feeling of his impending orgasm drawing ever nearer forced him back to reality. He wouldn't last much longer, and from the looks of things, neither would Eren.

"Eren, I'm about to cum, touch yourself so we can finish together…" he breathed, not caring how cheesy he sounded at the moment. Romance wasn't his specialty but he could be sincere when he wanted to.

Eren obeyed and wrapped a shaky hand around his cock, pumping himself frantically in time with Levi's thrusts. Levi's pace became more erratic as he drew closer and closer to the edge, Eren clenching down around him like a vice.

"Corporal, I can't take it anymore, I'm so close-" Eren whimpered, and with a few more quick pumps of his hand he came with a strangled cry. "Oh _fuck_-" was all he managed to choke out as hot strands of semen shot from the tip of his cock, landing in pearly white pools on the floor. His entire body shook and trembled with absolute ecstasy as his orgasm hit him like a crashing wave, rolling throughout his entire body and making him see stars.

The force of his orgasm had made the muscles of his ass clamp down almost impossibly tight around Levi's cock, and there was no turning back from that point. With a few more rolls of his hips and a deep groan, Levi buried himself inside of Eren and came hard, his cock pulsing as semen shot from the tip to coat the inside of his walls, quickly pooling inside of the confined space and filling the brunette up completely.

It was indescribable, the sheer ecstasy he felt as he spilled himself inside of Eren, claiming him. His shoulders heaved as he attempted to catch his breath, stilling behind the brunette and struggling to stay upright.

The only sounds heard in the quiet atmosphere were shallow breathing and the shifting of skin against stone. It took a while before Eren finally sat up on his elbows, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He let out a contented sigh when Levi finally pulled out of him to sit by his side, looking disheveled and exhausted. Both of them were covered in sweat and utterly spent, although knowing Eren after a half hour or so he'd be ready to go again. Fucking brats and their stamina.

Eren looked at Levi and chuckled lightly. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Levi watched with interest as Eren shifted on his knees, taking notice of the opaque liquid leaking out from inside of him and dripping down his thighs. It was incredibly sexy, and he was sure Eren knew that, because he'd arched his back to emphasize his perfect ass.

"You came a lot, Corporal. I can feel it all hot and sticky inside-"

"Shut up, you're ruining the afterglow, dumbass."

Eren laughed lightly, moving to collapse on his side facing Levi. He was perfectly content to just lie there until he fell asleep. His eyelids fluttered closed and he rested his head on his arm, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"Oi, you're not sleeping until you clean up your mess, brat."

Eren cracked open an eyelid to look at Levi, who was pointing at the puddle of semen that had collected beneath him during their lovemaking. He reluctantly sat up and eyed the mess with slight amusement; he must have been holding it in for a while to make that much.

The nearest cleaning closet was down the hall and seeing as how he was naked except for his gear he'd have to spend time taking them off to put on his normal clothes.

So instead he did the next most logical step and bent down to start lapping up what he could with his tongue. It didn't taste anything like Levi's but he didn't mind it, which probably made him some kind of freak.

Levi wrinkled his nose and gave him an utterly disgusted look, although some fucked up part of him found it incredibly hot despite how depraved and unhygienic it was.

"You can stop acting like some kind of mongrel now. Despite what you think you're just as worthy as anyone in this fucked up little family of ours."

Eren gave him a genuinely happy smile, touched that even after all the things they'd been through that Levi still thought of him as a human being and not some kind of monster. "Thank you sir but my tongue is more convienent than a mop. I hope you don't mind."

Levi rolled his eyes; he was too tired for this shit. "Knock yourself out. I'm going to sleep. Feel free to get your filthy carcass in bed with me when you're finished being gross. You'll be showering with me in the morning as well."

Eren licked his lips, making sure not to miss a drop of the liquid. He was honored to be offered a place in his Corporal's bed. He would have to show his gratitude later.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
